From The Eyes Of A Fababy
by LionQuinnFabgay
Summary: Looking through the eyes of a Fababy named Barbra Beth Berry-Fabray. Based off a photo-set on Tumblr for Faberry Week.


**Hello Everyone! I suppose this could be another Christmukkah gift lol Inspired but this ( .com/post/14704764115 ) photoset for Faberry week. Just a little One-shot, nothing huge :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>From The Eyes Of A Fababy<strong>

_Why's she doing that?_ I ask myself as mama opens her mouth and funny sounds come from it. I'm only a few months old, but even _I _know that's strange. Oh, great now mommy's dancing. They're so weird. I don't understand…but mama sounds pretty, and mommy can dance perfectly. I think it's my nap time, but I just can't sleep, they're too funny looking.

Mama's voice grows louder and mommy stops to watch her. She does that a lot, I don't get why though. Everyone knows mama has the best voice, I hear it all the time, I should know. But mommy always acts like it's the first time she's hearing it, her eyes always get this weird look, they fall kinda halfway and she almost looks sleepy. She doesn't cry like me though, when I'm sleepy I just cry, and then mama sings or mommy sometimes too.

"Baby, it's not working." Mama says, leaning over my crib. Her finger is suddenly right in my face and I'm finding the biggest urge to just pull. I watch it move up and soon feel all of her fingers on my head, stroking the few hairs I have. It feels good, soothing, and now I'm starting to feel sleepy. "Maybe you should try?" And now she's looking at mommy, who is somehow beside her, when did that happen?

"I don't know, I think she's about to sleep, just keep doing that, I think she likes it."

"Just because you enjoy my fingers in your hair doesn't mean she does."

"You do not want to know the images that just came in my head."

"I do, I very much do, just…not until she's asleep."

My head bobs back and forth between the two as they talk, mommy with her eyebrow doing that funny thing it does and mama staring at her. I think she's hungry…she looks hungry. Maybe she should eat. I lift my bottle up to her, doing my best to tell her to have some, but she doesn't understand me. That happens a lot. I'm trying though; I'm trying my hardest to get her to understand. But she just takes the bottle away, and tells me it's too late to be fed. "Please try?" Again she looks back to mommy and that funny eyebrow thing is gone. I liked that eyebrow though; it was weird and made me laugh.

Mommy's arms reach forward, and she picks me up to hold me against her, slowly swaying us as her voice starts out. Mama may have the best voice but mommy's is always the one to make me feel better. She's warm too. Really warm and I can't help but latch my small hands onto her shirt and close my eyes. The swaying and the singing and the weird thudding sound I'm hearing is too much, and soon I'm finding it hard to listen to mommy's song. Slowly drifting off to sleep.

IOIOI

"Open for the choo-choo!" Mommy says, mouth opening soon after. I don't want to though. I don't _like_ that gooey stuff! It's not yummy! I turn my head away from her, trying to push myself as far away as possible. This stupid white contraption is in my way though, and the mushy thing behind me keeping me sitting up-right won't budge. I'm trapped. I'm done for. I'm going to die from that green gooey gunk! Mama! Save me! Unfortunately she isn't home. She can't hear my screams. But maybe if I scream loud enough…..

Mommy covers her face with her hands, and for a second I think I've won. Victory was mine and the green gunk would never be forced in my mouth again. However this is far from the truth, and mommy only runs her fingers through her hair before picking the spoon back up again. Oh spoon…you are on my list.

I turn in the opposite direction, thinking that if I can't see her then she can't see me. My plans are ruined though. Instead of walking away like she should mommy moves to where my head is, trying once again to get me to put that gross stuff down into my tummy. Just as I open my mouth to refuse she moves the spoon into my mouth. Spoon. You are on my list twice now. You and that damn fuzzy thing Auntie B likes to bring over. If you weren't supposed to pull on those long fuzzy strings at the bottom of the fuzzy creature, why are they so long?

The treacherous spoon moves in again, and this time I put up a real fight. My arms fly out to knock the spoon away from me. Only it flies straight back, icky goo landing right on mommy's face. Her mouth falls open, eyes close shut and her face turns weird. Her nose has all these wrinkles on it, and her eyebrow is doing that funny thing again.

I try to mimic it, giggling at her face, and the goo dripping from her nose to her lips. When she gets up and walks away I clap. Victory was mine. Not today evil goo! Barbra Beth Berry-Fabray has triumphed over your evil plot. And she will win tomorrow.

IOIOI

This weird thing keeps happening after I can't hear mama's voice anymore. When it's nap time and mama sings and mommy dances I always fall asleep. But...then I see myself, and I see mama and mommy. We're in this really bright room with lots of lights. Mommy is in this weird blue gown and she's smiling at me, stroking my hand. I can't stop looking at her, it's weird but I can't.

I hear mama's voice though, "She's beautiful Quinn." And still I can't look away from mommy, her hair is really messy and her skin feels sticky but she's really pretty. Mommy is always pretty. Mama thinks so too.

Mommy's hand moves up to my head, smoothing across it while she whispers a weak 'hi' to me. I don't say anything back though, I don't know how, so I just stare at her some more. I remember crying too, so much so that my throat hurt a little bit but none of that mattered because mommy was holding me and I felt better. I felt safe in her arms.

"Can I hold her?" Mama asks. I feel whatever we're laying on move, and now I finally take my eyes off of mommy, taking the first look at mama. She's pretty too. I have pretty mommies.

"Of course you can. You don't have to ask to see your own daughter." Mommy sounds mad, but she lets mama take me anyways, and for a second I start to cry, the warmth from mommy no longer surrounding me. But mama starts making this funny sound, it's not like the singing; it's more like the sound the TV makes when the pictures stop moving. When everything goes grey and mommy starts screaming. The sound is soothing though, and I stop crying as she carefully sways our bodies. And that's the first time I ever hear mama sing. Now I can't help but stare at her, my head moves back and I just watch as her mouth open and closes.

Now she's crying, I wonder if she's scared too. I'm not sure why I'm still scared, I can tell I'm safe here, but there's still so much going on that I don't understand, and it's scary. "Why are you crying?" Mommy whispers just like she whispered to me.

"I just can't believe it. I can't believe that this is happening, that this is real. I can't believe that you're my wife and this is our daughter and it's all so much. I love you Quinn Berry-Fabray."

"Drama queen."

Mama moves and arm to smack mommy's arm but stops herself. Instead she flips her hand over and runs the back of it on mommy's arm. "You're too perfect to be upset at."

"She needs a name you know."

"I know…I have a few ideas."

"Not Elphaba."

"Fine-"

"Or Dorothy."

"But-"

"Or anyone related to the Broadway scene."

"But…Quinn…"

"Oh no, don't give me that look, she's our baby, I get a say as to what we're naming her. And I say anything but a name from Broadway."

"Not even Barbra?"

"Don't…no…don't look at me like that…Rachel! Ugh Fine. I'll allow Barbra, but no one else. I mean it."

There's a long silence now. Mama's hand has moved back to help the other hold me. I hear this weird thudding noise, it's…strange…but it's making me sleepy, and oddly enough as my eyes start to close my real ones open, and the stars on my ceiling are shining down on me.

_IOIOI_

_Duckers and Quackers rescue mission part 1. Quackers hears a distant cry for help and goes to look for her partner Duckers but OH NO! This weird green army thingy is in their way to save whoever is screaming for help!_

"She really loves her bath toys," Mommy says, covering my eyes as she pours the warm water over my head, disrupting the episode I have playing before me. "Britt will be happy to know she's in love with the toy ducks."

Mama turns from folding the basket of towels and smiles at the two of us, "Yeah, and Finn will be glad to know that the submarine is getting put to good use. He seems to be dealing better with everything."

I watch mommy roll her eyes before making a face at me. I don't know who Finn is but every time mama says his name mommy rolls her eyes. But I don't have time for this. Duckers and Quackers need to save the baby frog from the sucker at the bottom of the ocean!

_Quackers flies forward, slamming into the green thing while duckers swims around it._ The second yellow duck is pushed forward, bobbing its way towards the end of the tub where baby frog floats lazily.

"Baby, you might want to step back."

"I'm fine, she's being a perfect little angel."

Mommy's fingers landed on my, petting it gently. I have more hair now and I can feel it move when mommy ruffles it.

"No, really, you're going to want to move back."

"Baby, she's not doing anything."

_Duckers makes it to the baby frog, checking to see if it's okay but LOOK OUT DUCKERS! A giant loud crash is heard and when Duckers turns to see what happened a giant tidal wave, brought on by Quackers defeating the evil green thing, is heading straight towards them._

I raise my hands up above my head, letting out a loud screech. "What is she-" SPLOOSH! Hands land to water hard, sending the liquid flying in every direction, including on mommy's clothes. Laughter erupts in me at the sight of her, mouth hanging open, hair dripping, eyes wide. But I quickly stop, seeing mama's brows raise at mommy, smile forming slowly.

"Told you you should have moved back. She does that every time."

Mommy doesn't say anything though, she just turns to grab a towel and dries herself off the best she could. Now mama is looking at me, and I think I might be in trouble…..

IOIOI

"It's weird."

"It is not weird."

"Fine, it's odd."

Mommy stopped packing the baby bag to glare at mama, who only shrugged in response. "It's romantic, and sweet."

"Two words I would never call Santana Lopez."

"She's changed Rachel, she's not the girl from high school anymore."

Mommy moved around the house, gathering things and putting stuff back in place. It was typically mama that did that…strange. My eyes followed her blond head, moving all around the house, eyes shifting from place to place. She looked worried, maybe my FooFoo would help.

I lift my fluffy dog in the air, trying to get mommy to see it.

"Barbra has something for you Quinn." Mama said, smile wide showing all her teeth.

Finally mommy stopped moving and looked to me, giggling as she made her way over. "Is that for me?" I nod my head slowly, placing my fingers on my lips. "Thank you baby girl." She whispers before kissing my head. When she pulls away she turns to mama, who is watching us with heavy eyes. "Does she have to wear this?"

"What? What's wrong with it?"

"It's poofy…and purple."

"Yes, and I checked with Santana and she said that was fine. Their wedding is going to be colorful anyways, something about Brittany and coloring books."

Mommy scrunched her nose and turned back to me, looking over my dress again. "But…it's purple…"

"There is nothing wrong with the color purple Quinn." Now mama was getting mad, I could tell by the look on her face.

"It's _so much_ purple though. What was wrong with the white one I picked out?"

"She would have ruined it with food. That dress wasn't exactly cheap, and I wasn't about to buy something that could so easily stain from how messy she eats. A trait she apparently got from you." Mama pointed to Quinn's shirt, noticing the orange blotch I had left there seconds ago. Serves her right for trying to feed me more goo.

"BARBRA BERRY-FABRAY!" Mommy screeched, looking down to the mark. "I cannot believe you…" Mommy looks at me, eyes angry, and I looked to mama, huffing audibly. Tattle-tale.

For some reason they both aren't mad anymore, in fact they're smiling. I don't understand why, this is serious business. Mama was supposed to be on _my_ side, not ratting me out.


End file.
